marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Osborn (Earth-19529)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Harry Osborn (son, deceased) Norman Osborn (clone, deceased) | Universe = Earth-19529 | BaseOfOperations = New Jersey; formerly New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly BrownCategory:Brown Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chip Zdarsky; Mark Bagley | First = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 1 | Death = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Similar to his Earth-616 counterpart, Norman Osborn antagonized Spider-Man as the super-villain Green Goblin. However, because of the absence of a Sliding Timescale in this reality, Osborn's double-life began sometime in the early 1960's. At some point, Osborn deduced Spider-Man's identity to be that of Peter Parker, best friend and classmate to his son, Harry. In 1966, during a going-away party to one of Peter and Harry's friends before his deployment to Vietnam, Norman revealed his knowledge about Peter to him and coerced him to meet him in the bar's back alley under threat of detonating multiple pumpkin bombs littered throughout the bar. Complying, Peter confronted Osborn, fully dressed as the Goblin, who promptly attacked Peter. Osborn attempted to force-feed Peter the goblin serum, seeking Peter as a proper heir over Harry, but a quick web-sling from Peter brought a Daily Bugle billboard crashing down upon the Goblin. Peter begrudgingly pulled Osborn out of the rubble, who appear to have no memory of his attack on Peter nor of even being the Green Goblin. Peter later called an anonymous tip on Osborn to the police, who found his secret room of weapons and equipment. As Osborn was being hauled off, he saw Spider-Man zipping by through the police car window. While in prison, Osborn devised a plan dubbed "The Gemini Project." Through Harry, the new owner of Osborn Industries, Osborn funded for the creation of Scipro-Genesis, a bio-engineering company operated by Miles Warren. Warren was paid by the Osborns to create two clones: One of Norman to pin his crimes onto, and a clone of Peter so he can once again try to groom him into his heir. Osborn lost control of the Gemini Project over the years as Warren began taking additional installments but with no results (In secret, Warren was also developing a clone of his lab assistant, Gwen Parker). By 1977, Norman talked Harry into interrogating Warren (Under the persona of "the Black Goblin"), where the full extent of Warren's experiments were revealed to Harry, Peter, and Gwen. In a rage over his father's apathy towards him, Harry threw two pumpkin bombs into the lab, killing his father's clone. Osborn eventually served his jail time in full and was released, by now an old man. Norman reached out to a fellow foe of Spider-Man, Doctor Octopus, and revealed both Peter's identity and Warren's cloning experiments and gave Otto full use of Oscorp resources—but did so by changing one final piece of data, one that insinuated that Peter Parker was in fact Warren's clone and the assumed clone was the original. It was all one final ploy by Osborn to try and ruin Peter's life, one that Otto made due on around 1995. Afterwards, Peter confronted Norman, living in a garage in New Jersey filled with Green Goblin memorabilia, and informed him he was well aware of Osborn's treachery. Peter revealed to Osborn Harry's recent death at the hands of Otto, and Osborn angrily blamed it on Peter. The elderly Osborn was stricken with a heart attack in his fluster and bitterly cursed Peter with his final breath. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Death by Natural Causes Category:Osborn Family